Discoveries
by defleppardlover94
Summary: Two twin siblings separated at birth are soon reunited and in the custody of their Sith Lord father who is now beginning to rethink his meaning in life.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello this is an idea that I have had floating around in my head for a while now. I had initially searched for a story by another author that would have a similar plot and or concept but could not find such as story. I tend to be much more of a reader rather than a writer. That is the main reason I joined this site and have found many excellent stories on here. I'm sort of writing this story for myself in a way but if you decide to check it out I would love to hear your feedback, sorry for typos and things, I'm really just typing this out fast so I can post it and read it lol. But if you all would like I can go back and fix typos. I hope to update this regularly as it definitively takes my mind off of all my real-life responsibilities and stressors lol meaning work, school things of that sort. Also I'm a huge Star Wars nut and in particular am a big Leia Organa fan so you will see a lot of her in this story.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

Leia Organa had not seen much exposure past her home planet on Alderaan she had been focused on her educational teaching, her duties as a part of the royal family and as a key component for the rebel cause. At only nine years old Leia had already begun to grow tired of her duties especially those of which were associated with the royal house of Alderaan.

Currently this morning Leia was laying in bed attempting to come up with a way to get out of going to her parent's annual royal banquet. It was scheduled for this evening and Leia was anything but ready. She knew it would be a matter of minutes before a handsmaid came in to wake her up for the day.

Leia brushed her bangs out of her eyes and looked at her door. "Maybe if I pretend to be sick" she thought knowing well that she would not have enough time to pull this off. Although she had managed to pull other things off like sneaking off to the gardens at night near the palace and also walking around the center of downtown in the middle of the day. Leia liked adventure and wished that she could enjoy a regular childhood much like other children. She was homeschooled and rarely left the palace unless it was for a social gathering of sorts. Her parents were quite strict, her father Senator Bail Organa was gone on business trips a lot but when he was home was quite insistent that Leia practice her manors and or her presentation as the royal princess. Her mother was the same and in some ways more insistent than her father. Breha Organa was more focused on the aesthetics of Leia's appearance with expensive gowns, shoes and the works. Leia on the other hand had a little care for any of those things and just wished she did not have to ditch her body guards or Threepeo to have a fun time.

A knock at her door then interrupted her thinking patterns:

"Mistress Leia, are you awake? Your mother has requested your presence down stairs at once. She has requested that you are dressed and ready to go." Came the voice of one of the handsmaids.

Leia then groaned to herself and got out of the bed. "I'm coming, I will be there shortly." She stated as she began to rush to the fresher and braid her hair in two braids on either side then brush her bangs out of her face in the process. She then quickly showered, brushed her teeth and grabbed the first white gown she saw hanging on her dresser. She paused for a brief moment to look at herself in the mirror. She looked tired even for her age as small dark circles had begun to form under her eyes, she had a milky skin complexion and rosy red cheeks, she had chocolate brown shoulder length hair tied to the side in two braids and bangs the swept above her eyebrows. She then frowned and headed for the door.

Leia slowly exited her living quarters and headed down the spiral staircase that lead to her family's living room. As she approached the bottom she noticed that her mother was standing in the dead center of the living room with a set of papers in hand wearing a very vibrant and large fancy blue dress that looked rather painful to wear along with her hair pulled up into a large updo that had many fine details Leia could not even describe. She then saw many people setting up what looked to be a catered meal and decoration while still taking orders from her mother. As usual her father was still on a business trip to Coruscant and would not return until later in the evening or what Leia thought was later in the evening when…

She then noticed her father walk into the room behind her mother looking stressed out. Leia really respected her father's line of work and is ambitions to help people. That is something Leia hoped to do one day as well. She did respect her father as a Senator, but she did not like the lavish lifestyle that he and her mother chose to live while there were many others out there who did not even know where their next meal would come from.

Bail then suddenly looked up to notice Leia standing at the bottom of the staircase and looked most displeased. "Leia, where have you been? Our handsmaids stated that you locked yourself up in your room and have been sleeping all day! Your mother requested your help with the banquet, we are now two hours away and it is the middle of the afternoon. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

"What? I thought it was the morning father, I didn't realize that I have slept all day. I must have forgotten to set my alarm. I'm really, really sorry. I hope you can forgive me I'm just tired from all my lessons and yesterdays event planning." Leia stated.

Bail frowned, "Well fine Leia just help your mother with setting up and we will discuss this later."

Breha then eyed her daughter up and down. "Darling please tell me that is not what you are planning to wear tonight!"

"I well, I don't know I really didn't think about it and well I really don't want to spend another hour with the handmaid making me up for this dinner mom."

Bail then interjected, "Enough, Breha she looks presentable enough and Leia just help your mother and I will continue to plan out the details for all of our guests."

He then walked away leaving Leia and her mother. Leia knew this was going to be a long night.

….

Darth Vader stood brooding in his shuttle that he had taken to Alderaan for some lavish party the Organas were putting on. His master Palpatine had requested that he go to this event alone in order to represent the Empire then to secretly see if Bail Organa had secretly been working with the Rebellion then to see if Alderaan was loyal to the Empire.

Vader hated events such as these and wished he could simply be back aboard the Eecuter he had nothing to look forward to at this point in his life other than being the right hand to the Emperor. He felt he had done some very unforgivable things. The last nine years of his life had been pure misery. He had been told he killed his beloved wife Padme and his unborn child. The sole reason for his actions to protect them but he lost them. As far as he was concerned he did not have much to look forward to other than the fact that he was alive.

Vader stood in his living quarters on his small shuttle and simply looked at himself in the mirror. He wore is usually attire all black he had dark circles under his eyes due to his lack of sleep which could mostly be attributed to the continued nightmares he had of his angel and their child. He at this current moment had blue eyes but could easily turn yellow if he was angered. He had a scar that cut through his left eye and shoulder length curly blond hair. He looked the same as he did all those years ago but certainly did not feel it.

He was just ready to get this night over with, settle what ever it was he needed to settle with Organa then get back to his ship so that he could meditate and attempt to gain control of his continued roaming thoughts. He set his shuttle on route to the Royal House of Alderaan.

…..

Leia had been at it at this party for what seemed like hours, but the reality is that it had just begun. She was sitting at a table adjacent to her parents when he father then got up to make an announcement while her mother was engaged in a deep conversation with the other women sitting at the table.

Leia slowly made to get up and looked around the large ballroom to make sure no one noticed that she was slowly making her way outside to the courtyard. It was now night fall and Leia had wished to look up at the stars. She then made her way to the double doors and slipped outside. She then fumbled around in her pockets and found her small notepad and pen.

Leia then made her way to her favorite bench in the courtyard that was placed right near the fountain and was surrounded by the greenery of the flowers. Leia then slowly took a seat and sucked in a breath of the crisp nighttime air. She could feel small droplets from the fountain trickle in the breeze and sweep against her face. It was now night fall and Leia had two things on her mind, relaxation and sketching a picture of the stars and planets in her notebook.

…

Vader had made a somewhat unnoticed appearance at the party at the palace of the Organas. He had just eaten and was now ready for some fresh air. He figured if he sat outside in the courtyard for the next hour or so and gather his thoughts he will burn most of the time of the party then will have a chance to make his appearance known to Organa then discuss the maters at hand.

He didn't necessarily wish to cause such a commotion at the party he also did not wish to kill Organa if he did find out some rather displeasing news. If he did he would arrest Organa and take him aboard the exacuter. Then if his master ordered a death sentence he would carry that act out only at the will of his master. He personally did not find anything wrong with Organa other than the fact that he was a bit annoying and would not just get to the point when talking. He had known Organa during the clone wars and had nothing much to say to the man. He was happy at the time that the man was such a supportive factor for his wife as they had been close friends at the time however there was also a hint of jealousy in the since that he did not want the man around his wife for elongated period of time. Although he knew Organa was married as well and that he viewed Padme as more of an associate than a romantic interest.

Vader made his way out to the courtyard his black cape flowing in the breeze behind him. He scanned the area as he approached the large fountain and quickly noticed a very unfamiliar site. A child, a young girl no more than maybe ten sitting on a bench looking up at the stars, no wait "is she drawing?"

Vader then slowly approached the child with sheer interest at this interesting site. He slowly approached the bench.

"Hello there young one. It's a bit late for you to be out by yourself isn't it?"

Leia without looking up from her sketching produced an answer, "I suppose, I just needed some time away from all the festivities. I'll go back in soon enough."

Vader was now intrigued by this young girl and took a seat next to her on the bench. The girl did not finch or move as most people would.

"Well then little one do you mind if I join you?"

"No" was the simple response still engrossed in her sketching

"What is your name little one"

"Leia"

"Oh, and how old are you young Leia?"

"nine."

Vader then leaned over the girl to view her sketching. "That is a beautiful picture you are creating there Leia. Do you like looking up at the stars?"

"Yes, I love them. I wish that I can go up there some day, but it won't happen."

Vader then grew a bit sad wondering what compelled the girl to make such a statement.

"Why is that little one? You are so young, you should be enjoying your childhood."

"Well its complicated, I have my duties to the royal family and my studies to attend to that is my first and only priority at this point."

Vader was now very compelled, "Is that so, who are your parents little one?"

"Bail and Breha Organa, I'm their only child. I wish I had a sibling though. I often dream of having a brother."

Vader then scooted closer to the Leia and gently put a hand on her shoulder.

"But I thought that Bail and his wife were unable to conceive children."

Leia then looked up at the man in confusion then slightly scooted away in alarm.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I knew Bail during the clone wars I was a Jedi at that time."

"And what are you now?"

"I'm a Sith Lord, I go by the name or Darth Vader. I have done unforgivable things Leia."

Leia was now staring at this stranger in alarm. She knew about this man and had seen him on the holovision. He was someone her father absolutely did not trust.

"I must get going." Leia said as she made to stand.

Vader then placed both hands on the child's shoulders not wishing for her to leave. There was something very familiar about this child she was beautiful with her chocolate brown eyes so much like his… Padme.

"Wait little one. I will not harm you! I appreciate your company. My name is Anakin, but you can call me Ani. Tell me Leia are you adopted?"

Leia now calming looking into this stranger's deep blue eyes felt a strange comfort in this man. "Yes" was her simple answer.

Vader then tensed, "Leia do you know anything about your birth parents."

Leia now was growing confused by this man and his questioning. "No" was her simple answer.

Vader then down casted his blue gaze almost hurt by her answer.

Leia then continued taking note of this action, "All I know is that my birth mother's name was Padme. I have never had this confirmed by anyone I just over heard my parents talking about her and how she lived on Naboo. I know nothing of my birth father, I just assumed he died during the Jedi Purges."

Vader suddenly felt as though something had knocked the wind out of him. Had he just heard her right? Was this his child? Padme must have lived long enough to give birth to this precious child. But how and why was she hidden from him? What was she doing in the care of the Organas, he had missed out on nine years of her life.

Vader now stood still for the longest time holding the child in his grip. He was now experiencing mixed emotions of anger and hatred towards Organa. How dare he keep his child from him. There was for sure going to be some hell to pay for this Leia belonged with him. He was not remembering those long nights with Padme in their Coruscant apartment. She had wanted to raise their baby on Naboo. He was so certain it was a girl and one of the names he had chosen was " _Leia"_

He was then broken from his train of thought when Leia spoke up.

"Are you alright?" she simply asked.

He now felt tears flowing down his face the memories all coming back and this precious child n front of him bringing him back to life. He then gently cupped her cheek with his flesh hand.

"Leia, I am your father."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone, sorry for the delay on this. As usual real-life obligations have me occupied. However, I was having some inspiration to post this. Sorry for any typos, I just wanted to get this up quick so that I could read this as well lol. Even though I know what will happen. Let me know what you think. I still haven't been able to find a story with the concept of Vader discovering his children (Luke & Leia) when they are younger maybe between ages 5-10. I have been dying to read a story like that. Do you guys know of any stories like that? If you do, could your recommend them to me either by PM or in the comments section. As I mentioned before, I am much more of a reader and less of a writer. But I will still continue this story if you guys would like and for my own sake to read it as well lol. Happy Reading! =) **

"What? How is this possible?" Leia stated in alarm backing away from this dark man that was starting to alarm her.

Vader then edged closer to as she backed up, "Leia please, I know this is confusing, but I was married to your mother during the clone wars and she became pregnant with our first child." He let out with a calm smooth tone yet again reaching up to stroke Leia's cheek.

This time Leia did not return in kind as she back up a significant distance until she was now facing the hard cold wall behind her. Then she began to debate if she should run. Then she settled on it. Without formulating a reply Leia took off in a sprint towards her large home. She did not even take the time to take note of the reaction that Vader was about to supply. All she could hear behind her was the shriek of what sounded like a pained reply. "Leia please! Leia come back!" she could begin to hear large footsteps behind her that were also breaking into a run. Leia then picked up her speed terrified about what was to come next. "Leia, don't run from me! Leia!" she could hear him choke out behind her. This time it was not in that same comforting tone that he was using before.

"Why can't everyone just leave me alone, is that took much to ask? Leia thought to her self as she yet again picked up her speed. She then began to encounter mixed emotions as she was beginning to become short of breath. Who is this man and why did he contain such a strange fascination with her. She had heard some fairly dark things about Lord Vader, but she imaged him to be more ruthless and mean, full of hatred as he would not give anyone any kind of mercy. She did not know, but the man she just encountered seemed to be more of a lost torched soul who had been subject to many unpleasant things in his life. "Leia, please stop, don't make me use force!" this next comment in the same dark tone as before quickly lifted Leia from her thoughts. Without many options left, she quickly ran into a dark alley way, one of her many secret hideways in what she called her Alderaan hope of horrors. She dashed through the dark tunnel, falling once on some ice and scraping her knee but she got up and kept moving she could feel the slush of the cold ice water moving against her ankles but she did not care she kept moving. She could since that she tricked Vader, she could no longer feel his impending presence behind her and she made her way out the tunnel and towards the back end of the palace. She quickly made her way to the ladder that lead up to the balcony of her large spacious bedroom. She climbed up even loosing her footing to some of the dripping blood on her knee. But she kept going until she reached the top and climbed up onto the balcony and made her way to her bed in exhaustion.

She then looked to her bedroom door, it was open. She debated what to do next. She had a very back feeling about the events that took place and her stomach began to churn as she felt as though she was going to vomit. No, she thought shaking her body of this sick feeling. I've got to tell father. She began to make her way out the room and down the stairs to seek out Bail. But she quickly stopped dead in her tracts as she came to the cruel realization that she had been beat to the punch.

There standing at the bottom of the steps was Vader and her father. Bail looked terrified naturally and they were already gaining an audience as all the people in attendance at the party became silent and were watching this exchange in aw.

Leia then backed up terrified to the top of the steps to hide her presence and watched along with everyone else the exchange that was about to unfold.

"Organa! Organa! How dare you! I need to talk with you now!" Vader growled in an angry town as he approached Bail with pure anger.

Bail just like Leia before him began to back up. But still managed to hold his ground. "Lord Vader, I don't understand. If this has to do with my allegiances to the empire. I will gladly talk with you." He let out with utter confidence.

Vader was then taken back by his cooperation and grabbed Bail by the arm and forcefully shoved the man into the next room.

"This does not have to do with your allegiances Organa or my dealings with the emperor. It has to do with my daughter!"

Bail then turned a ghostly pale color wondering if he had heard the dark lord correctly. He was silent for few moments until Vader once again broke the silence.

"Organa answer me!" Vader nearly snarled.

"I, I don't understand what you mean?" was all Bail could muster.

"STOP with the denial Organa, you know exactly what I am referencing! My Daughter Leia, she was somehow born to Padme before her death and given to you in an illegal adoption! How dare you keep my child away from me!" Vader Spat.

"Yes, I am aware of Leia's adoption and Padme being the mother, but I was not aware that you were the father of Padme's child." Bail chocked out.

"I was married to Padme in secret during the clone wars for three years. I was betrayed by the Jedi and told by the emperor that I killed both Padme and my child."

He then leaned in and gripped Bail's shirt. "I've lived with that for the last nine years Organa and I sense that you are not telling me the full truth. You know more than you are leading on. Tell me at once!" Vader let out

"Anakin I was present when Padme died and when she gave birth to …..Leia" Bail stated beginning to think about Luke and the Lars. He could not expose both twins they had to ensure the protection of at least one. Even if his dear Leia would have to be forked over to Vader in the time being, Bail would need to somehow make immediate contact with Obi-Wan and the rebel alliance and quick. As he spoke Bail began to formulate a plan in his mind attempting to conceal these thought as he knew Vader could pick up on them.

"I was not told who the father was I was just told by the remaining Jedi that this girl needed a home as Padme had scrummaged to a heart break and died on the table. I told them I would take the girl as my wife and I have always wanted a child but have been unable to conceive. That is all I know Anakin." Bail stated tactfully.

Vader then released his grip on Bails and lowered his head and used his flesh had to rub at his eyes. Bail had to do a double take "Is he crying?" Bail thought.

Vader then sharply looked up at Bail with in fact tears streaming down his face. "Who were the Jedi that made this judgement call?" He asked in a surprisingly soft tone.

"It was Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi" Bail let out without thinking.

"Curses Kenobi! Where are they now? Have you been in contact with them?" Vader let out once again gripping Bail by the tunic.

"No, they went into hiding after we conducted the adoption. I don't know were they are and have not been in contact with them since that day." Bail stated hoping Vader was naïve enough to buy this in his vulnerable state.

Bail then added as he noted Vader did not reply right away due to conflicting thoughts. "If I may suggest Anakin, that we get a blood sample on both you and Leia for scientific and legal documentation. I do not doubt that you're her father. But I just think this would be a valuable measure to take."

That then caught Vader's attention, "Organa she is my daughter and that is final, I do not have to subject my child to such tests. I can feel that she is mine, she looks just like my precious Padme, she has my facial structure. NO TESTS, I am taking her with me and that is final! Where is she?" Vader stated as he began to make his way towards the steps sensing Leia's force presence.

Bail then jumped in front of him boldly. "Anakin you are not thinking about this rationally, please consider the test. What will you tell the emperor about Leia? What is your long-term plan. I am loyal to the empire, but I can guarantee that the emperor will either want to train or kill Leia. She is force sensitive." Bail let out.

This stopped Vader in his tracts, he was silent for a long while deep in thought. Then let out an inaudible reply to this statement. "Your right, I cannot allow my Master to know of Leia's existence she is not to be trained in the ways of the Jedi and certainly not the ways of the sith." Vader realizing, he had let Organa know too much information. Then he quickly snapped back to his militaristic persona. "Very well, I will subject Leia and myself to a blood test. But after that Organa, I am taking her. Is this clear!?"

Bail then sighed in relief, "Crystal, let us all go to the large medical center I have had built."

"No! you will have a medical droid come here and perform the test here and you will get rid of all those people in quarters. I will not allow Leia to be transferred anywhere unless it is with me." Vader declared.

Bail then rolled his eyes at Vader's stubborn nature, "Very well. I will send for a medical droid now." Bail said as he departed leaving Vader alone. He then began to think of ways he could switch the blood sample of Leia. Perhaps, after the droid takes the samples away, he could reprogram to droid and switch the blood with the daughter of the handmaiden Satine. The young woman had always been loyal to the Organas and had a daughter of her own the same age as Leia. She also had similar features to both Leia and Padme. Dark hair, short, with brown eyes. The girl had actually been a playmate for Leia and her name was Winter. This honestly, was the only social contact that Bail had allowed Leia to have for the reason that was now standing in his living room. Satine and Winter lived in the guest house behind the Oragan's palace. Bail hated doing this to Satine as she was just a young woman about the same age Padme would have been had she lived, that just loved her daughter. But in this time of need Bail was circulated a plan to essentially swap out Winter for Leia. While Satine and Winter were asleep in their quarters, Bail would sneak in and prick the arm of Winter and get the blood. He would then sneak into the testing lab were the medical droid would set up it's camp. Swap out Leia's sample and reprogram the droid to think that Winter's blood matches Vader's. To be on the safe side he thought about diluting the sample of Winter's blood with Leia's blood in order to dilute the results. He knew this worked as he had done this in the past when they came close to handing Leia over to storm troopers about five years prior. This was all he had for now and he prayed that it would work. He would need to send his guards to capture and contain Satine while she sleeps so that she will not interphere with his plans. Then after all the blood samples had been diluted, switched and examined. He would offer up Winter to Vader as Vader would have no reason to deny given the proof and also that Leia clearly would want nothing to do with Vader. But not only that but Winter was also a force sensitive due to being the child production of Suri and a deceased Jedi that Satine will never mention. Bail had his doubts as he had some speculation that this was the child production of Obi-Wan and Satine, but he would not say anything as he thought that this may be a one-night stand. That Satine would never divulge and he knew that Obi-Wan had no second-hand knowledge of this as he had not talked to Satine for years thinking that she was killed during the clone wars. This would have to work for now at least to keep Leia with him. He hated lying and he himself had many unanswered questions about Satine and Obi-Wan. He knew she was some kind of queen but he did not know of what as she was very secretive. But then if this was Obi-Wan's child, it would show up in the blood so he would have to dilute it with Leia's to skew the results Then once Winter is in the custody of Vader. Bail would take Leia ad Breha with him to an outer rim planet away from Vader and Obi-Wan. Bail knew he was dabbling with some serious material by executing this plan. But at this point, the only thing that mattered to him was getting Leia away from this situation and keeping his own family safe as he honestly was done partaking in this big mess that the Jedi, the emperor and Vader created. He then cut himself off from his thought process and ordered his royal gaurds to contain Satine and put Winter in an isolation room while drugged in order to make her unconcoius during this whole ordeal. Then he would request a medical droid. He would have to work fast, he would not be able to stall Vader for very much longer.

…..

Vader sat helplessly in the living room of the Organa's with head in his hands running his fingers through his shoulder length golden blonde hair. He didn't know how he was going to keep Leia hidden from his master. But he would have to keep her hidden, it would not be much of a childhood but he absolutely refused to have her trained. He would conceal her identity. He could not believe that he had been deprived of nine full years of her life. He would not miss anymore. He then noted that Leia is the same age he was when he left his mother. This then brought on more tears, he would not allow his child to be away from him any longer. But knew that if he took her now this would attract a lot of unwanted attention and word would get back to the emperor. He did not trust Oragana but he had to for now. He still hated the man but could sense he was telling the truth based upon what he knew. He was then broken from his thoughts when he heard a noise rattle at the top of the stairs that lead up to the bedrooms of the Organa estate. "LEIA!" he thought to himself. "I must see her, I must explain all of this to her, my poor little one."

Without thinking Vader rose from his seat and headed for the stair, Leia noticing after witnessing the long exchange between him and Bail understood exactly what was going on but did not wish to believe it. She quickly ran to her room and locked the door behind her and headed for her balcony and debated going down. But decided it would be no use. He would still find her. She would have to be more secretive about creating an escape plan. She knew that her father referring to Bail would not given up that easily and he was coming with a plan of sorts as we could speak. She did not know what it was but she would go along with it whatever it was at this point in time to get away from this strange man who claims to be her birth father. Even if it turned out that he was her birth father she was not sure she would willingly go with him. She could sense a deep darkness within him something she had not sensed since well ever. But it was an intoxicating feeling that made her feel sick to her stomach. She would not go with this man even if he was her biological father. She would act civil around him for now but she would never love him. Not in the ways she had grown to love Bail Organa. She would need to regroup with her father at some point. She knew he was formulating a plan. She would have to wait for now, but she knew with time her father would clue her in on his plan.

At that moment Leia was torn from her deep thoughts as she felt someone shaking her shoulders lightly.

And of course it was who she was expecting, at this point at time Leia would not fight him. She would just wait for her true father's plan and would play her role right now as naïve child. Leia was however not as naïve as she presented herself. She knew exactly what was going on and did not need Vader to explain it to her. Leia was a very smart child.

"Leia, Leia are you alright?" Vader questioned Leia concerned as he stooped down on his knees at eye level with his child, gripping her shoulders. She seemed to be in some sort of trance or perhaps deep in thought like him attempting to digest all the events that just went down.

"Leia, my little one, please look at me!" he tried again in the same gentle tone he used before. Now he was brushing loose strands of Leia's bangs out of her eyes. Then proceeded to stroke her face gently.

"Sweetheart please" Leia then took note of his pleading and then snapped out of her partial trance to look him directly into his blue eyes.

"Yes" she said plainly.

"Are you alright my little one? I know you just witnessed the exchange that took place between myself and your adoptive father." Vader said gently still gripping onto Leia.

"Yeah, what about that? I know everything I need to know." Leia said coldly but intellectually beyond her years.

"Leia," Vader said at utter shock by her response to him. "Do you have any questions for me, I know this must be confusing as many people were not completely honest with me or with you."

This then earned him a glare from Leia, "Be that as it may, what are your plans for me? Why do you want me so badly? What make's you so sure I'm your daughter?" she questioned him.

Vader then stared at her taken aback by her statement, He then leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on the child's forehead then cupped her face in his hands looking her in the eyes. "I am so sure Leia because I sense you, your presence, I share a connection with you my little one. You may not understand this now but you will with time. You look just like your mother Leia, my beautiful Leia I love you with all my heart. My plans for you are to spend time with you as your father and to love you as my own. Nothing more, all I want is for you to have a peaceful childhood."

Then with that he scooped Leia off her feet away from the balcony and cradled her in a large bear hug that seemed to last a life time for Leia who was clearly taken aback by this sweet yet strange notion. Her parents had never said anything like that to her before and she could honestly see and feel the sincerity in his words He was now silent engulfing her into a long-lasting hug.

He then slowly released her and looked her in the eyes she could see fresh tears drippling down his face. "Wow he must be serious?" She thought to herself then looked to him noticing that he was expecting an answer.

"I believe you, this is just a lot to take in. I need some time to think. I think I am ready to go to bed. I must sleep on this." Leia stated in a serious manner. With that she released herself of his grip to tired to think at this point and started slowly walking towards her bed. Until yet again she felt him come up behind her and pick her off the ground then placed her in the bed and tucked her in.

He then sat on the edge of her bed. Brushing more strands of hair out of Leia's eyes. This was starting to annoy her how affectionate he was. She understood the concept of loving someone, but Vader almost seemed to be too much almost unbearable with his alleged attachment to her.

"Very well, rest now my little one I will see you in the morning." He said as he made to stand.

"Yes" thought to herself, "it's about time he left. Only to have her hope shot down when she noticed he took a seat at her desk and simply watched her.

"Oh no" She thought to herself, she quickly closed her eyes before he could notice her looking in his direction. "This is going to be a long wait for father's plan" she thought to herself and she began to drift of naturally with her lack of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello and Happy New Year's Everyone. Was having the urge to post a chapter to this story. I have a million things to get done as usual but was having an itch to do this. Hope you all enjoy. Sorry for spelling and grammar. Just wanted to get this posted quickly so I could read it lol. If you would like for me to go back and edit and fix. Feel free to let me know.**

Leia sat on a medical bed in the personal medical quarters of the Organa residence and was preparing for her blood to be drawn she was still wearing her white nightgown and her hair was pulled into two messy braids on either side of her face. She was currently looking across the room at her father (meaning Bail) he had not said a word to her since they all had been ushered into this room. He looked nervous and did not directly acknowledge her. This made her a bit nervous herself. She just decided to play along and assumed a lot of this had to do with Vader's ongoing presence. He had not left her side since she had fallen asleep last night. He was currently standing to her side and had his flesh hand on her back and was rubbing circles into it as if he thought he was comforting her. But in all truth, he was the whole reason she was nervous.

The medical droid was now approaching her with the needle. She began to roll up her sleeve and the droid then proceeded to press the needle into her skin. She then watched as the blood went through the tube in fascination. She had never become afraid of things like that. Vader looked down at her in a bit of surprise that she had not flinched or turned away. But continued to rub her back. She desperately wished she could pull away from him and run to her proper and true father in her mind. She loved Bail and wanted to stay with the Organa's they had given her a proper upbringing. She had what was considered a very healthy childhood with her parents. They tried hard. She could occasionally do without the fancy parties and the ongoing royal lessons but overall enjoyed her time with the Organas The main reason she was so restricted was standing to her side rubbing her back. She had heard of all the things Vader had done. She did not have respect for him and would often think that he struggled with Boarderline Personality disorder or perhaps he may be Bipolar. Leia did not know, although he seemed to have a severe attachment problem and seemed to almost isolate all those he had close to him. She knew that he was not classified as healthy as he exhibited a need for her more than she would ever need him even if it does turn out she is his biological child. He seemed to be struggling with an internal identity crisis. What would she call him? Anakin? She would not call him father or papa as that would always be Bail to her. If she did have to go with him she would negotiate a time to see her adoptive parents on a regular basis then avoid him the rest of the time. Maybe she could emancipate herself.

She was then brought out of her thoughts as Vader broke her silence once more "Leia is everything ok? You are awfully quite?" he asked with concern as he was now looking down at her.

"Um yeah, I'm fine." She stated plainly slightly scooting away from him.

"Alright then, little one, you just had me a bit concerned with how quite you have been. The medical droid is now going to take both my blood and yours to the lab and examine it. Hopefully this will not take to long." He stated.

"Ok, I'm tired, I'm going to take a nap. Just wake me when he comes back." Leia stated in all honesty as she broke free from his grasp and walked over to a plush couch that was placed to the side of the room. She then began setting it up and grabbed some blankets from a nearby cupboard and layed down and shut her eyes.

Vader was quick as usual to follow her in suit as he then came to sit on the end of the couch and placed his flesh hand on her back and continued to rub it. "That's fine my little one, rest now" he stated as he looked down to her.

Bail observing this then took the opportunity to slide out of the room as Breha took a seat on the couch opposite Leia and Vader. She observed how almost maternal Vader was with her daughter. She still did not like him and was already informed on Bails plan to switch the blood. She wanted to take Leia away from Vader but knew she had to be stealthy and wait for the opportune moment. Vader would not be able to deny that Winter is his child because Bail was already in the process of diluting the blood from Leia with the blood sample taken from Winter.

Luckily, the plan had so far gone as a success. Bail managed to detain a sleeping Satine and Winter and got the blood sample without waking either up. He was now on his way to the lab to reprogram the droid and switch out the diluted blood with the full sample that was just taken from Leia.

Bail had just made it to the lab and had caught the droid in time. "Excuse me senator Organa, but this is classified…" Bail then quickly shut down the droid with tight latex gloves on his hands he had one handsmaiden with him who would quickly dispose of all the evidence. He quickly pulled out the diluted blood sample and placed it next to Vader's. He then went ahead and performed the test to see what would come up before restarting and wiping the droids mind.

He slowly waited as results came up on the computer screen. He was then left speechless with the results. It came up as Leia/Winter being the biological child of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker. With a relationship to young Luke Skywalker.

His blank face was now replaced with a relieved one. However, he had to get rid of the result that was a direct link to Luke. He then slowly began to delete the results on the screen regarding Luke Skywalker then quickly printed out and secured the results, reprogramed the droid and wiped its memory and cleaned up all the evidence of his tampering with the evidence with the help of the handsmained.

He then quickly left the room and programed the droid to head back out the waiting area in a standard ten minutes. That would give him enough time to get back hopefully without attracting the attention of Vader. He then ordered his guards to deliver Winter to the room as soon as the droid was to give the news.

He then quickly made his way back to the waiting area.

…

When he arrived, he was surprised to see that Leia was fast asleep stretched out on the couch and Vader was not far behind as he was leaning up against Leia's sleeping form. He did not notice Bail come in. Thank goodness for that, Bail thought to himself. We are almost out of this.

At that moment the droid came back into the room. "Lord Vader, we have your results." This then brought Vader to his feet in a split second. He looked to the droid with high anticipation. "Well then?" he probed.

"It seems as though the results are not as we expected. Young Leia is not a match for you. She is related to a deceased young woman by the name of Suri Takke and a man named Mon Dathical both deceased Jedi from the clone wars. She was put up for adoption shortly after the death of her parents." The droid stated. This then left a look of utter shock on Vader's face. He appeared to be at a loss of words and simply stood there without saying anything.

"However, we were able to pull up a connection that is a direct link to you, it is a female child by the name of Winter Celchu. The child's blood was a direct match to you and your deceased wife the former senator Amidala."

Vader then turned from shock to anger, "How is this possible, I felt a connection to Leia through the force!"

"It is very possibly." The droid stated calmly as he started to point out all the graphs and charts to Vader on the computer screen.

At this point Leia was awake and had managed to move to stand near Bail. Leia and Bail both could not help but let out a small chuckle at Vader's reaction to the news, clearly not being what he had expected. A small smile grazed Leia's features as she looked up to her father.

She caught on fairy quickly as this must be the plan that her father had created. But wait did that droid say Winter?

That was Leia's best friend. How could they subject Winter to something like that. Her father must have been desperate. She would have to remain quite but bit back her urge to get involved as this could only end badly.

At that point three of the royal guards entered the room with a very confused Winter who was resisting the grip the guards had on her. Leia could tell she had been crying and looked to be in utter horror as her gaze was then met by that of Vader.

The droid then stepped in "Lord Vader we have also tracked the child, Winter, she has been living here in Alderaan in the custody of one of the handsmaidens for the house of Organa. You are free to take her."

Vader then once again contained a look of shock and looked from Winter to Leia who was now placed between Bail and his wife.

"NO this has got to be a mistake! I demand that we take the samples again. This child is not mine, she may be force sensitive but I do not feel a connection with her in the force. The way I feel with Leia. This cannot be right! I demand you fix this!" He stated pointing a finger at the droid.

Winter now had tears streaking down her face was the first to speak, "Where is my mother we were separated last night and no one has told me anything about what is going on here? I know I cannot be related to Lord Vader, my mother said my father was a Jedi."

Bail then cut in "Which Lord Vader was before the Jedi Purges, Winter you were adopted by Satine when you were a mere infant much like Leia. Your biological mother Padme Amidala died sadly after your birth."

This then earned him an intense glare from Vader whose eyes were now glowing a stark yellow.

"Organa, this is your doing!" "I demand we take the sample's again, and you and I will both watch the entire process. Is this clear Organa?"

At that moment Satine burst into the room. Looking frazzled and still wearing handcuffs. She made a deadhead sprint towards Winter who was sitting cross legged on the floor with tears streaming down her face not completely sure what was happening.

Satine then approached the girl and scooped her up. Then turned to the Organas. "What on earth is going on here. I can assure that Winter is not a product of Lord Vader. She is the daughter of me and a deceased Jedi Mon Dathical. "

Vader then turned to look at Satine in shock to see the Duchess alive, he thought that she had sadly died during the clone wars. This had a drastic impact on Obi-Wan of all people. He was glad she was alive and especially glad she was clearing up this misunderstanding as it was no doubt the work of someone else.

Leia then taking this all in was no longer smiling now coming to the harsh reality of what was happening. She looked to her father then to Vader. She knew what she had to do. She loved her father but would not wish to put Winter and her mother though all of this in order to stay with her adoptive parents. It was not ethical nor fair. She appreciated her father's efforts, but she had to shut this down and fast.

She then stepped forward towards the droid. "Clearly there has been a misunderstanding here." She then lifted up her sleeve once more. "Please take another sample of both mine and Lord Vader's blood and we will watch you in the lab to make sure nothing gets tampered with."

Then droid then did as instructed and Leia then backed up and gave her friend a hug who was now standing next to Satine. "Winter, I am sorry for all this confusion."

Vader then stepped forward and did the same as Leia as the droid retook a sample from him as well.

Then Satine and Winter were taken out of the room by the royal guards but not by force. Leia had protested but her father had been the one to give the order and she did not question it. She then followed her father and mother out of the room with Vader in the lead with the droid to the lab.

Bail now knew there was nothing else he could do at this point. Vader would claim Leia and would see the results regarding her twin brother Luke. After Leia departs with Vader, he would need to make contact with Obi-Wan so that he could at least get a head start. Maybe he would still get to see Leia on occasion. He knew his daughter would not just go willingly with Vader.

….

They all waited and watched the droid, Vader pacing back and forth while Leia sat with her parents on some stools in the lab.

Then it happened, and the results were projected, "We seemed to have conjured the proper results this time." The droid stated in a calm fashion but was quickly pushed to the side by Vader as he hogged the screen.

Bail did not contain an urge to go up and look and neither did Leia as they both knew what the results would say. Leia quickly gripped her father and gave him a strong hug. The whispered into his ear. "I love you father, thank you for trying. I will find a way to come back to you I promise. I may be related to him by blood, but he will never be my true father."

Bail then returned the hug along with Breha they stayed like that for what seemed like centuries. Bail then returned Leia's action. Cupping her ear, "I know, we will always be here for you my daughter."

They were then broken up by a surprisingly calm Vader who was now looking upon the family. Then simply let out "Leia?" in a calm fashion. He had not moved from his position near the computer screen.

Leia then moved away from her true family and inched a bit closer to Vader simply staring at him "Lord Vader." She acknowledged.

Vader then closed the gap between them and bent down and was now on one knee.

He gently cupped Leia's face in his hands. "Leia did you know" he asked gently.

She then looked down avoiding his gaze, "Yes." Was her simple reply.

He then gently moved her head back up so that she was looking him directly in the eyes. "Leia you know your rightful place is by my side. I love you so much Leia. Do you know that?" he then moved her closer and pressed her close to his chest and kissed the top of her head.

She did not return the favor feeling rather awkward as her eyes shifted to her parents who were observing this strange maternal type affection.

She then looked to Vader who now had his eyes closed and was not fully aware of the family's exchange in looks.

He then finally pulled away from Leia and rested both of his hands on her shoulders then once again questioned her "Leia?"

When she came to the realization that he was expecting an answer she formulated a reply and kept her tone low. "Yes, I know you love me. But I'm afraid I cannot say the same Lord Vader, you have done some unforgivable things that I will never forgive. You have hurt many and only for the purpose that you get what you want. You will not hurt my adoptive parents, Winter or anyone else on Alderaan. I request that I am able to visit with my parents on a regular basis or I will not go with you."

This left Vader stunned he simply looked at the child. "Very well little one. I would never hurt you or any one you care for Leia. You are my light you are bringing out a side in me I have not had since your mother was alive. I love you Leia."

Bail then began to wonder if Vader was focused enough to notice the results on the screen about Luke as he was clearly infatuated with Leia. He then gave the signal for the droid to shut off the screen. In hopes that Vader's infatuation would distract him from returning to the screen.

Leia taking not of this began to think that this may be a way to gain insight on the Empire's plans and she could report back to her father during their visits. It may be a benefit to the Rebellion if she was to stay with Vader in the meantime. He clearly seemed to be absorbed with her. Perhaps she could even talk him out of some of his hasty movements with the Empire and Palpatine.

She was once again taken from her thoughts as she felt Vader shaking her lightly and questioning her again. "Leia?" he said even more concerned.

"I understand that Lord Vader. I will go pack a bag and will be waiting on your ship. You may love me but I cannot say the same about you, you will never be my true father."

With that she moved out of his grasp leaving him still hunched on the ground, she gave her adoptive parents one last hug and moved out the door to do as she had just stated.

This was going to be a long couple of months but she would do this for the Rebellion and she WOULD find a way to get back to her parents full-time.


	4. Chapter 4

"Leia please" "Leia come back!" Vader stated as he made to a stand and followed Leia out the door that she had just gone out.

Leia then paused out in the hallway knowing that the bold statement she had just made was too easy. She then began to think if this really was Vader or if it was more of the Jedi knight that was known as Anakin Skywalker.

She then turned to face him. "Lord Vader, I'm sorry I didn't mean to be so abrupt, it's just that this is a lot for me to take in and all. But I will go with you and become adjusted to my new life away from my adopted family."

Vader then bent down in front of Leia once more and put both hands on her shoulders. "Leia, please stop calling me by that name. I don't wish for you to think of me that way. I know I have done some unforgivable things and I know I cannot change that. However, I can change my actions in the near future. Please don't shut me out Leia, I love you and I have missed out on nine years of your life as it is and really don't wish to lose any more time with you."

Leia then looked down in slight embarrassment, then met his concerned blue eyes. "I know father and I am willing to try as well. I will do my best but it will take some time for me adjust."

She then paused and then wondered if this was the right time to bring up the information that she had just learned.

She paused then continued, "Father are we going to go get my twin brother on Tatooine?"

Vader then paused and looked to her in shock, "Your twin brother? Did the results show that? I must have missed it. I was so consumed with getting the right blood sample for you Leia. Of course, we will! I have both a son and daughter. That means your mother was correct. She was insistent that we would have a boy and I was so sure that we would be having a daughter."

Vader then scooped Leia into his arms, "Come let's go and get your belongings then we will set our route to get your brother.

Leia while happy for this moment was smiling but then glared at her father in slight annoyance at his slight clinginess.

"Father I can walk you know." She pointed out with the most positive notion she could muster.

"Oh Leia, I understand. I just enjoy holding you as I will with your brother."

With that Vader let down the nine-year-old and they made their way to her room to pack a bag with her essential items then were off to his ship.

…

Leia was now laying in the residential quarters of Vader's personal ship which contained a large room with no windows and no artwork on the walls it was dark and depressing as far as she was concerned but it did contain a large king-sized bed that excited her as it was similar to the one she had with the Organas.

Much to her dismay she had learned she would for now be required to share these quarters with Vader as he had not had enough time to prepare for her to have her own space. As he had become conflicted with the notion of getting to Tatooine to collect her brother and then get off to own of the homes that he had on their mother's home planet of Naboo. He also contained conflicting thoughts with the idea of how to keep the twins concealed and a secret from both the emperor and empire. She did not know how long this would remain as he would most likely not be able to keep two force sensitive children hidden forever. She was planning to ask him what his long-term plans were as she had quickly learned that he does before he thinks often relying heavily upon impulses and attachments to those he claims to hold close. He did not seem to even be considering any type of long-term plan and that concerned her as she had always been taught to plan things out to the best of your ability, make adjustments when needed and stick with what you say you are going to do.

Leia did in fact miss the Organas greatly but was now coming to the realization that Vader might not just truly be Vader. There seems to be an inner root cause which in ingrained within him which could potentially be the attachment problem. For example, the fact that up until a week ago he was known as the second most feared person in the galaxy and was former known as the chosen one a Jedi prodigy of sorts. Even some sort of Sith Lord prodigy that was and is extremely powerful and capable of clear mass destruction while clearly being under manipulation of some sort from the emperor and working as the emperors leashed pet.

Leia did not know but there seemed to be a sort of infatuation and what appeared to be some sort of borderline obsession with Leia's mother Padme when she was alive and now that he knows of her and her brother an obsession with them. This powerful prodigy who ultimately is acting and making decisions based upon the one's that he loved and giving all of what he has to them. This was a very strong notion to swallow for Leia as she contained mixed feelings about it. While it was beyond kind for Vader/Anakin to be thinking with his heart he also appears to be distributing an unhealthy amount of attachment to his former wife and newly discovered children. Then Leia began to drift to her former thoughts about how despite all the things he has to his name, he will always need them more than they will every need him.

He will need to learn to let us go at some point. Leia then began to think to herself. We will grow and become adults and carry on with our own lives. Then her thoughts drifted to the brother and how nice it will be to have someone else to go through this with. At least she will not be alone in this. They will be able to support each other if Vader/Anakin was to become too extreme with his set attachment to the twins. I've always wanted a sibling and now I will have one and we can share experiences and grow up together and help each other out when in need.

Leia was not sure if she could ethically and honestly go through with living with Vader/Anakin on her own just the two of them. That would almost be too much to swallow as it made her nauseous just entertaining the thought. He would probably never let her go and would most likely keep her at his side until his death or until he aged and got to a place where he would no longer be capable of making his own decisions. But she in all honesty was not entirely sure that he was capable of making his own decisions now.

She then began to cringe and what was to await her this evening, once Vader/Anakin decided to put the ship on an automatic mode and come back to most likely check on her then come to bed himself. She would have to share this bed with him. Of course, this would be nothing sexual inappropriate but more inappropriate along the lines with the attachment issue. He will most likely wish to cuddle with her and hold her close even if she resorts to inhabiting the other side of the bed inching further away from him. But that won't stop him, he will not respect her boundaries due to his dying obsession by keeping her b his side literally and will scoot himself over or just fully pick her up and move her without her consent. This honestly scared all the Sith loving hells out of Leia at least for now. Because there was no escaping him. Its just the two of them. At least once they get her brother there will be two of them putting up with this and then maybe then they could almost team up on him and tell him that is not something that they are entirely comfortable with at their age and at this point in time. Then at least by the time they get to Naboo they will all have their own separate rooms.

She of course got to bring Threepio and R2 with her as Anakin/Vader took a specific interest in the two droids and requested they come but would not specify why. But they would remain out in the main section of the ship away from the living quarters unless Leia was on her own and needed their assistance. These were the orders given by Vader/Anakin himself as they are NOT to be around Leia once he was back in her presence. This once again is an attachment problem she thought to herself. "What does he think I'm going to favor the droid more than him? Is this a pride issue or a jealously problem?"

At that moment Leia was once again broken from her thoughts as the doors to the personal quarters came open and her worst fear for the night was about to come true.

As if on cue Anakin/Vader came striding into the room and offered her a smile that seemed too happy then came to sit on the bed next to where Leia was laying wide awake in thought. Taking notice of this well knowing it would do no good she quickly propped herself on her side and let out a fake yawn saying

"Boy what a day, I'm really tired. I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep. Good night father." Then hoped that ignoring him would do the trick as if that was enough for him to get the hint and leave her be but as usual she was mistaken about him.

Vader then placed one hand behind her back then one on her shoulder and leaned in real close to her face and planted what seemed like a dog's wet kiss on her forehead.

"Good night my little one, but don't forget, I will be sleeping in here with you due to our current condition."

This then probed Leia to speak her mind. "But when we get to Naboo Luke and I will be getting our own rooms right?"

"Well yes, you will my little one, but what is so wrong with cuddling with your father. I've missed out on so much of your lives as it is Leia. Can you allow me the simple pleasure of rocking you to sleep and kissing you goodnight and holding you close to my heart?"

This is what she was afraid of, she was running out of options she might as well just go ahead and confront this issue full force before her poor brother has to come into this mess.

"Be that as it may father, you do realize that we are growing children and we are not getting any younger and the older we get the more we will transition into formulating our own thoughts and opinions. We will eventually formulate our own careers, our own lives. We will always love you father but things change. Are you willing to accept this change?"

This then earned her a hard glare and blue eyes transitioning into a Sith yellow. Vader/Anakin then leaned back upright and slammed a fist down on the bedside table naturally startling Leia.

Leia then backed up and crawled to the opposite end of the bed. Vader taking note of this then scooted next to her and snatched her up and placed her in his lap much to her protest.

Then then sat in silence for what seemed like a decade then Vader broke the silence grabbing ahold of Leia's cheeks and positioning her face so that she was looking directly into his eyes.

"Leia…. My little one. I do realize that and that is my biggest fear. I would be more accepting of that if you and your brother were in your rightful places since infancy and that is by my side. You don't realize how dangerous the galaxy is Leia. I wish more that anything else that you could grow up in a world were all you had to do was enjoy the simple pleasantries of your childhood. But I'm sorry my little one, but that is not the way it is. We have been in an ongoing war even before I turned to the darkside, the emperor as an evil and manipulative man, the Jedi are not much better as they do not allow for children to be with their parents and take them away at a young age and pretty much train them to be child soldiers."

He then paused and Leia then took note that his face was now streaking with tears. He was letting out his emotions maybe the is a good thing. Maybe she could ask him some of her burning questions.

He then continued, "The Organa's had structure Leia and they were providing for you a great deal but you cannot honestly tell be you had a normal childhood. With all of the parties and royal gathering and all of the countless lessons they were making you digest and stars only know about your poor brother, I don't even know what kind of conditions he is living in and what we will find on that god forsaken planet. I promised myself years ago I would never go back."

He then paused to wipe at his wet face. Leia then broke her silence, "I understand father and I do want my brother and I to have a meaningful childhood. I do and your right about my life with the Organa's. Its just that do you have a plan father? I know you cannot keep us hidden forever? What are you thinking long-term about the things you just mentioned?"

He then looked down at her and smiled then began caressing her checks with his flesh hand.

"Oh Leia, my allegiances will for now and forever lie with you and your brother and I will do whatever I must to protect you. I…. I'm afraid that I will soon need to kill the emperor."

Leia not being surprised then probed him further, "I understand father he is an evil man and I am sure you are powerful enough to do that. That might be the one thing that brings peace to the galaxy."

"Yes my little one, he and the Jedi have caused me so much pain. He told me I killed you, your mother and brother out of anger when he had promised me that by learning the ways of the darkside I would be able to stop your mother from dying. That will stay with me internally for as long as I live my child."

Leia's curiosity then poked through once more. "Father can you tell me what mother was like and how did she die?"

Vader was suddenly silent for a long pause as more tears streamed down his face, then let out a chocked response. "Oh my little one, your mother was beautiful inside and out. She was my angel and I have loved her since I was nine years old. You see I lived on Tatooine with my mother but we were very poor and were sold into slavery. When I was your age nine, a Jedi and your mother who was older than I she was fourteen and a Queen of Naboo came into a parts shop that I worked in and needed our help. If I recall they needed parts for their ship. Long story short I saw your mother and thought to myself she must be an angel. Shortly there after the Jedi was able to negotiate my freedom so that they could train me to become one as well. But they did not free my mother and I had to leave her on Tatooine and because of the Jedi I was no longer allowed to keep in contact."

He then looked down to her again. "It broke my heart Leia, leaving my mother and that was something I swore I would never let happen to my own children. At one point I was separated from your mother and went ten whole years without seeing her even though I thought of her everyday as I did with my dear mother. Your grandmother Leia. We were eventually reunited and fell in love, but I began to have nightmares about my mother slowly….. slowly dying. I then traveled to Tatooine with your mother in hopes of finding and freeing my mother. Only to find that she had been sold off again and kidnapped by the sandpeople."

He then took a great pause. "I failed my mother Leia, I was too late they had done terrible, things I will not speak of to your grandmother. She, She died in my arms Leia. I became enraged and murdered all of the Sandpeople to avenge my mother. I know that I shouldn't have but I did. It hurt so much Leia. I will never forgive myself for what happened to my mother your grandmother. Your mother and I eventually married in secret then we got thrust into the clone wars and the Jedi kept me away from your mother for long periods of time it was unbearable. But it all changed when I came home after a mission and your mother informed me that she was pregnant."

"I was overjoyed by that news! In fact, I still think that was the best and happiest moment of my life finding out that we could finally be a family and I could be you and your brother's father. I had dreamed of things like that Leia. But my dreams eventually dwindled, and I had the same nightmares as before expect it was about your mother this time dying in child birth. I could not let this happen, the thought of losing your mother as well killed me Leia. I was not trusted by the Jedi and at the time the emperor seemed to be the only person who was honest with me. I was foolish and desperate, and I believed what he told me when he said that he could teach me the methods of the dark arts as they were a way to prevent death and, in some cases, bring the deceased back from the dead. I became consumed and pledged my self to the emperor's teachings in a single attempt to save our family when I truly destroyed it. I am so very sorry Leia, I cannot let anything like that happen again. I wont it will be too painful, and I cannot subject you and your brother to something like that."

With that he then encompassed her small body in his arms and held her close to his chest and then planted another kiss on her forehead. Leia at this point was now digesting all that he had just told her as that was now making sense why he was the way he was and why he was so attached. It was rather sad really as she was now feeling her own tears coming on. He was born into slavery, separated from his mother at a young age when he already knew to love her. Met his future wife grew close with her only to be separated for a long time. Then was taught not to love or express any kind of emotion when he already had it ingrained within himself. Then on top of all that began to fear losing his wife and child then became desperate in any attempts to save them. Then after taking unforgivable actions is told that he actually killed them. Leia could now understand why he was so maternal and clingy because he was afraid to loose her and her brother as well. Not to mention he has already been informed that he had missed out on nine full years of their lives. It was rather tragic actually. She now actually felt sorry for him. She still did not forgive him as killing others other than the emperor was a rather selfish act to keep his own family alive but she could at least understand why he did what he did with the information he had at the time. Her and her brother would need to teach him how to be selfless. That was going to be her goal along with help the rebel alliance. Although, if he goes through with killing the emperor, technically the would also kill off the empire would it not? Then would there no longer be a Vader if he is so dedicated on raising us kids? Would he surrender and let the senate take order and bring a balance and democracy. Or would he be ignorant and wish to run his new empire? She then blurted it aloud breaking her own thought process this time while he was still engrossed in holding her close to his chest.

She then gently broke free of his grasp then looked him straight in the eyes. "Father what do you plan to do after you kill the emperor? Would you consider joining the rebel alliance or turning over the rule to the senate so they can establish peace and democracy?"

He then opened his eyes and looked down at her stunned, "Leia I, I, you should not concern yourself with such matters, the Organas have raised you to think well beyond your years you have been deprived of your childhood. Something that I will soon be putting an end to once we get your brother back and.."

She then cut him off midway in his sentence, "But father that doesn't answer my question, you told me to ask you questions if I am confused so please…"

"Leia that is none of your concern. I was hoping that you, your brother and I could rule the galaxy together and make things the way we want them to be. No more worries, no more separation. We will always be together ruling the galaxy side by side bringing peace and freedom to our new empire."

Oh no this is exactly what she was afraid of. He is still corrupted with that narcissistic complex. This was possible a combination of both Vader and Anakin. But primary Vader. She had to put a stop to this, what would his wife her mother say? Surly she would not go for this. Leia then let her feeling run wild. She could now feel her own fresh wet tears begin to stream down her face. She could not let him do this, she could not no matter what he said. Even if that means taking her brother back to the rebel alliance, finding any remaining Jedi and training themselves and killing Vader himself in order to bring peace and let democracy resume by letting the alliance and the senate rebuild the community base of the galaxy. He then yet again broke her from her thoughts taking note that his last statement made her go silent.

"Leia sweetheart, is everything ok? I know this is a lot to take in and I do not wish to overwhelm you but to be honest with you as everyone else as fed you lies. Doesn't that sound peaceful? Don't you want that my little one?" He questioned her stroking her face and wiping at her tears.

Leia then violently broken free from his grasp and began to back away from him yet again. This time was on the verge of shouting. "NO, NO that cannot be possible. I don't want our own empire. Do you know how corrupt that sounds? I realize you have had pain and tragedy and I'm sorry father I truly am. But you cannot ask me to subject myself to something like that. I absolutely refuse, you should assume just kill me. I would rather die that go through with that father! Don't you get it, what would mother say? I didn't know her but I CAN ASSURE YOU SHE WOULD NOT AGREE TO WHAT YOU JUST SAID! Why can't you just join the rebel alliance and let the senate handle things? That would be a truly peaceful act. But you are no different from the emperor, you are putting all the people in the galaxy on hold so that just your family can be together and have what it wants. I WILL NOT!"

Then with that Leia turned on her heel and ran out of the room without even waiting for Vader/Anakin to reply. She then barricaded the doors to the personal quarters with anything she could find knowing that it would not hold him for long.

"Leia, Leia! My little one, come back to me now!" This will not hold me in forever Leia, this is your destiny do not deny it!" Vader was practically screaming as he was banging against the doors.

Leia then quickly activated the R2 unit and went up to the ship's control panel and quickly scanned it for the drop-in cargo button for the personal quarters. She then pressed her sweaty palm to the button and then heard a large bang. She then looked to the control panel to see that all the items, Vader included had been dropped into midair. This left some excitement but then she heard him yelling her name even louder from the open space and would most likely finding his way back into the ship. She then broke her focus and saw him holding on from the side. She then used her untrained force presence, put her hands in front of her and gave a large PUSH… with all her harbored feelings and his body was then propelled forward so fast he was gone out in hyperspace. She knew that much, she had shoved him far enough away, even with a ship it would take him a good day or more to get back to her current location now.

She then played with the gears on the control panel of the ship and pushed it into hyperspace as well and propelled it as fast as it would go on the way to the original destination Tatooine. She needed to get to her brother before Vader did and fast. She would then need to contact the rebel alliance and her adoptive parents. She had to move fast. She had limited time, although she then began to think about Tatooine, isn't that were OBI-WAN Kenobi was living, a former Jedi Master who was very powerful during the Clone Wars. She had overheard her parents speak of him at some point. She would need to get her brother, find Obi-Wan Kenobi and then formulate a long-term plan. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Was having an interest to post another chapter as I myself want to read this as well lol. Sorry for any typos, I'm not really editing this, I'm just typing it out as it comes then posting it so I can read it and have an imagination for the story of the young twins going on adventures and having encounters with other characters. If you would like me to go back and edit, I can definitely do so. Just let me know in a comment or a message PM. Thanks! Enjoy! =)**

Leia had managed to make a crash landing in front of the small hut that was occupied by Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. She had managed to continue to ship on route to Tatooine after force pushing Vader into open space and had just spent the morning secretly searching for clues for a person that goes by the name of Ben Kenobi. The first several beings that she encountered were no help as they ignored her and or did not even spare her a second glance. Until finally she stubbled her way into an overly crowded bar and slipped the bar tender a few golden coins she had in her pockets. He was discrete and told her to check out near the waste lands. Lucky for her, because this was an outer rim planet there were not many storm troopers, but she knew it was only a matter of time before Vader would be landing and coming to claim her. That is why she had to move fast. She in all honesty did not even know if this hut belonged to Obi-Wan but she thought she would give it a try and then if not, she would go to the Lars homestead collect her brother and maybe even Aunt and Uncle as Vader would most likely kill them upon finding they did not have what he was looking for. Then she would fly the ship and flee back to the rebel alliance on one of there outer rim stations. She was making this all up as she moved. However, this was all she had for now and she had to make the best of it.

She quickly exited the ship and ran up to the door of the hut and began banging rather ferociously,

"Master Kenobi, Master Kenobi, please I need your help!" it did not take long for the door to come swishing open to reveal non-other than Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had aged some but still remained to be in fairly good health. He looked almost identical to the time he had last seen this child now standing in front of him. He had golden brown hair and a beard and sharp blue gray eyes. He was a tad bit shorter than Vader but equally as strong and much more wise with nature. He wore long flowing brown ropes and appeared to be in his late 30s if Leia was to take a guess. He was slightly younger than her father (Not Anakin) Bail as Bail was now entering his mid fifties as he was in his mid-forties when he and his wife had adopted Leia.

Obi-Wan had felt a large disturbance in the force but not to his wildest dreams could he have imaged that Bail's daughter would be standing in front of him alone most likely traveling by herself. This was too soon, he had thought that she would not become involved until at least becoming a teenager. He knew that this day was coming but in all honesty was hoping that it would come at a much later time.

As he opened the door Leia was caught off guard and came barreling into him with force. He then calmly removed her from his side and shut the door from behind her then addressed her.

He moved slightly closer to the obviously distraught child. "Young Leia?" he questioned. "How did you get here? What is going on?"

Leia then once again lunged herself forward and grabbed ahold of his side giving him a child's bear hug which he returned by patting her back.

"Oh Master Kenobi, its such a relief to see you! So much has gone wrong, Vader found out about my true identity and my location on Alderaan. He claimed me and gave us no other choice. We tried to trick him but it didn't work. I had initial thought that I could go with him in the meantime and collect information for the Rebel Alliance and maybe even get him to join as he was expressing an almost unhealthy infatuation for doing things for Luke and I. But we got to talking and he revealed to be just how unhealthy he is. He wants to rule the galaxy with Luke and I as his Heirs. He might be struggling with borderline personality disorder I don't know. But I dropped him and some of the cargo out of the ship then force pushed him out into hyperspace. I know I'm force sensitive and would like you to train me in the ways of the force. But we must move quickly, he knows that I was coming to Tatooine and he knows about Luke…. We must get Luke then take the ship to safety with the remaining Jedi or the rebel alliance and…" She then trailed off and was clearly out of breath.

Obi-Wan calmly leaned forward and bent down to face the child. Taking in everything she had just told him, placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Calm now young Leia. I felt the disturbance in the force. Everything will be alright now. You are correct in the fact that we will need to move fast. We will now go and get young Luke, I will wipe he memory of that ship and we will head to an outer rim planet called Degobah, that is were Jedi Grand Master Yoda is hiding out. We will formulate a plan and you along with young Luke will be trained in the ways of the force. I will first shield your presence so that he will not pick up on you. We will also make contact with the Rebel Alliance and your father, not Vader Bail."

Leia then took a deep breath and repeated the action once more.

"That's right young one, calm yourself, with patients everything will fall into place, but it will take time and we have much to do before we face Vader and the emperor. But now let's go and get young Luke then we will take the ship."

Leia feeling automatically soothed by his calm presence believed him and instantly trusted him. He was rational and very wise and she from this point going forward would do whatever he would ask of her. She knew him, and Yoda had most likely been planning for years on how to take down the emperor and Vader.

"Thank you so very much Master Kenobi, I will do whatever you or Master Yoda will ask of me and trust you with my life."

Obi-Wan then smiled and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze. "Very well young one, we must move quickly." He said as he made to a stand and they then headed to the Lars homestead.

There was not any time to explain to Owen Lars, they would need to give a brief explanation and if the moisture farmer was not content with the answer they may be forced to take Luke by force. Obi-Wan was hopeful that it would not come to this.

They approached the homestead and Obi-Wan had instructed Leia to remain silent as he was to make the negotiations with the Lars. He knocked at the door with Leia standing to his side and surely enough young and sweet looking Beru Lars opened the door.

"Why hello Ben, what a surprise." She then looked to his side to see Leia. Equally surprised she put a hand over her mouth quickly catching on to who the little girl was.

"Ben is this Leia?"

Obi-Wan not wasting time stepped inside and shut the door behind them. "Yes Beru this is Luke's twin sister Leia and Vader has discovered the location of both her and Luke. I regret to inform you that we are very low on time and I must take young Luke with me to a save haven kept by the Jedi. The children are now to be placed into the custody of the remaining participants of the Jedi order."

Beru still looking shocked did not protest. In response to this she turned slowly. "Luke, Luke come here please."

Leia then suddenly felt a bit excited, she was about to meet her brother for the first time.

Slowly but surely a little blonde boy emerged from the hallway to the side of them. He looked slightly confused as to what was going on but Leia took in his appearance. He had a mop of dirty blonde hair and was tan much more tan as compared to Leia's silky white skin. This must be because of working outside on a desert planet. He wore a tan tunic and pants and was the same height as Leia. This was most likely subject to change as they both got older. He also contained these piercing blue eyes that resembled Vader's eyes Leia felt as though they were cutting right through her as he was now eyeing her up and down. He was obviously her same age. Standard nine years, yet they both could technically be considered small for their age.

He then came to stand next Aunt Beru, then took note of Ben Kenobi and had already been eyeing the familiar little girl to the side.

"Aunt Beru, what is it?" "Ben is that you? Its been a while, how have you been."

Aunt Beru then bent down to face Luke and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Luke there is not a lot of time and many things that we have not had the chance to explain. But you must go with Master Kenobi now and he will explain everything ok."

Luke now forming small tears in his eyes clung to his Aunt. "I can for my safety, I trust you and Ben. But what about you."

Before Beru could reply Leia broke her silence, "Master Kenobi, we cannot just leave them here, he will kill anyone who does not give him what he wants. We must bring them and can drop them on an another outer rim planet on our way to the Degobah system."

Obi-Wan then glanced down at the child not liking her point but knew that Anakin would likely kill the Lars if they remained.

He then looked to Luke and Beru, "Very well, there is no time to explain. Both of you go a quickly pack a bag and get Owen. Leia and I will go and get the ship. Be ready in 15 standard minutes."

Beru and Luke both nodded and Obi-Wan turned to leave with Leia trailing behind him. They quickly made their way back and on to the ship. Obi-Wan then erased to memory and placed his own bag along with some very minimal things he brought for Leia seeing as all she had at this point was the clothing on her back in the now empty sleeping quarters. They both then took their seats and took off to the minute ride it would take them to the Lars homestead. When they arrived the saw only Luke and Beru standing outside waiting. Obi-Wan knew that was too easy. Owen most likely refused to go or has forbidden them from going.

Although, they did not have the time to deal with Owen's stubborn antics. He would just have to remain there and meet his fate. As Anakin will without a doubt be displeased. Obi-Wan then stood up and ordered Leia to stay seated as they would be heading for take-off. He then quickly exited the ship and ushered both Beru and Luke aboard not allowing for an explanation as to what was going on with Owen.

He then ordered them to take there seats much to their objection. But they both obeyed and dropped their bags to strap into the seats on the side of the room. Obi-Wan then returned up front to where Leia was sitting in the co-piolet's chair and entered the coordinates to head to the Degobah system. He then took his own seat and then gripped the controls and they were off. He had not yet contacted Master Yoda as this would just need to be a surprise. He was not even sure what he would do with Beru as she was an un planned occupant on this ship. He assume just keep her with them as she was not a force sensitive like the children and while the children would be undergoing some very vigorous training they could most likely use a mother figure as Leia would not be permitted to come into contact with Bail for a good long while. It was simply too dangerous not with Vader on the rampage.

In this short time though, Obi-Wan had managed to shield both Children's force presence so that Vader had no connection and could not pick up on the location of the children nor attempt to contact them. It had been harder to do with Leia as Vader had already embedded himself within her force sensitivity. He had to cut the bond that Vader had created an emotional tie to the child. That he had made very strong. Obi-Wan almost felt a guilty pleasure cutting off the connection and luckily for him and Leia, even though she was not yet trained. Was able to resist him and was successfully able to rid herself of him in order to reach Obi-Wan.

This was most impressive, but he could feel the stab of pain off of Vader right before eliminating the connection. He was going through a very toxic amount of emotion. Anger, Hate, Love all at once. But none of that mattered any longer as he was no longer the young boy Obi-Wan had once trained. He needed to be killed both him and the emperor and to much of Obi-Wan's pride and fear, the children along with him and Master Yoda would be the ones to do it.

He was very impressed by what Leia had just done and knew that if she could resist him without training she and Luke both would be strong enough to resist him with the proper training. Luke at least had not met the man yet and Leia knew enough to not care for him. He also highly doubted that Vader would use full force on his own children. That is also possibly while Leia was able to make such a grand escape as Vader would not find it in himself to hurt at least his own child. But that had not stopped him from hurting the Jedi younglings. Obi-Wan had no intention of remembering that day as it still stung him to his very core. He was then shaken from his thoughts when he realized he owed the rest of the ship an explanation as they had been surprisingly most cooperative with him.

They were now safely off of Tatooine in hyperspace but they still had another 12 hours before they reached the Degobah system. He could tell that Master Yoda would be able to pick up on their arrival if he was not already in tuned with the massive sequence of events that just took place. Obi-Wan then placed the ship in an automatic mode and turned to face his occupants.

"I understand that this is a lot to take in. Darth Vader, Lord of the Sith once went by the name of Anakin Skywalker and was a Jedi just like myself. He was my apprentice at one point in time but did not follow the Jedi Code. He married a senator by the name of Padme Amidala without our knowledge and impregnated her. She was carrying twins both you Luke and this child her Leia. "

He said gesturing to the twins. They then exchanged glances and Leia offered Luke a shy smile which he returned.

Obi-Wan then continued, "Anakin had always struggled with attachment issues and was not selfless he would act on his feelings and not what his duty was. He began having nightmares of your mother dying in childbirth and became desperate to save her. He would not seek out the help of the Jedi council, we would obviously disapprove of his actions but would help him mainly to do what was best for you children. But he decided he could handle on his own when he clearly could not and decided to seek out the assistance of Sheev Palpatine who is now known as Darth Sidious the emperor. He pledged himself to the teachings of the dark side of the force and had become corrupted."

Obi-Wan then paused, "He has done unforgivable things, he was the key component in the execution of order 66 he had murdered many Jedi in cold blood. He murdered the Jedi younglings and when your mother attempted to confront him I shuck aboard his ship in a desprete attempt to help him understand what was truly going on." Obi-Wan then paused once more.

"It did not work, he thought we were plotting against him and stating he wished to rule the galaxy."

Leia flinched at this in remembrance of what she had experienced with Vader. Obi-Wan took note of this as he spoke and placed a comforting hand on Leia's shoulder.

"I am not telling you this to frighten you children, I just need you to understand what we are dealing with and how corrupt you father is. Your mother was frightened by this and told him she could not go through with this action and this angered him further he began to force chock your mother and that is when I had to step in. I could not allow him to do that. We battled on Mustafar and I had attempted to reach him one last time when I realized he was lost in the dark side. I did what I had to do. I ended up severing his limbs and leaving on the lava banks. I could not bring myself to kill him. But as I understand now he is more powerful than before based on young Leia's encounter with him."

Leia then could not help herself, "Yes he does not look injured as he must have used some cloning technology, I don't know but he certainly was not robotic except for one arm.

Obi-Wan then continued, "After that I took your mother to Polis Massa and met with Master Yoda and Senator Bail Organa. We were all present for your birth and your mother sadly died of a broken heart. This was a lot to bear and your mother was laid to rest on her home planet of Naboo. We then had a meeting and Senator Bail Organa and his wife Breha adopted young Leia and took her to Alderaan. I then took you young Luke to Anakin's stepbrother and his wife on Tatooine which is your Aunt Beru and Uncle Owen. Yoda went into hiding on the outer rim planet known a Degobah that is were we are headed now. He and I made an emergency plan to meet there if there was any conflictions with our current arrangements and their has been. Your father has discovered young Leia's presence and took her into his custody and has now learned of yours as well. We must keep you both hidden and safe and Master Yoda and I will train you in the ways of the force so that you both can become Jedi. This will take time and patients. But we will have to most likely kill your father and the emperor in the near future along with the help of the rebel alliance."

Luke and Leia both nodded in understanding all the information that Obi-Wan had just shared with them. "Now younglings do you have any additional questions for me?" he then turned to look at both of the twins.

Luke then was the first, "So Leia's already had an encounter with Vader?"

Leia then swallowed, "Yes unfortunately I have, he came to a dinner party my adoptive parents were hosting. Long story short, he began talking with me found out about my identity. Then we attempting to trick him. It didn't work. I thought that if I went with him for a short while in order to rely information the rebel alliance I could perhaps figure out a way to escape. But we got to talking and he told me the same thing Master Kenobi said he told our mother. I ran and dropped him and his cargo out of this ship and somehow I force pushed him out into space. I then found my way here to you and Master Kenobi for help. I'm so glad to meet you brother. I'm sorry we have to meet under these circumstances though."

Luke then offered her another shy smile, "Its ok Leia, I'm sorry you had to go through that and I am just glad we are all together now."

The boy then arose from his seat and walked over to Leia and gave her a gentle hug. Unlike with Vader this was not forced this was truly what she would call love and she returned his embrace.

…..

Vader had just landed his small stolen ship in Mos Espa. He was brooding and beyond angry he was still trying to digest what his own daughter had done to him. He would not have any of that. His children would learn to obey him. Yet he would never dare to harm them.

He was moving slower than usual because he could not allow Palpatine to find out about his children. He was doing this alone and by doing this alone he had cut off all contact with the stormtroopers and his men in fear that if he did utilize their services to help him find his children. Word would get back to his master and the children would most likely be taken and killed and he could not allow that. He would need to kill the emperor himself then claim his rightful thrown with his children at his side. He would die before he would do all this without finding the children.

Without a doubt Leia had contacted his former Master Obi-Wan and he had cut off the bond that Vader had linked within his daughter's force sensitivity. He could no longer feel her presence and could no longer feel Luke either. Obi-Wan was cleaver. He would give him that. But he would not have Vader's children and he would NEVER train them to be Jedi.

Vader had gotten a hold of a large space station operated by pirates of sorts on their way to Tatooine, he snuck on board and then managed to steel one of their smaller ships down in the storage compartments and had just now landed. He would head to the Lars homestead, he already knew that his former Master had already taken the children and escaped. But he would force his stepbrother and his wife to tell them were Kenobi took his children then he would kill them.

Little did he know that Beru was aboard the ship with Obi-Wan and the twins and Owen had left on his own to find his own way off world as he was too stubborn to accept the help from Obi-Wan Kenobi and did not care much for his nephew Luke, not enough to go with them. However, he would be damned if he stayed at the homestead and waited for Vader to come passing through to destroy his home, all his hard work and most likely kill him. Owen had made it to Anchorhead and would not look back. He planned to bargain a way off planet and start a new life for himself.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone, I'm as busy as every with real life but was having the inspiration to post this. Again I just typed it out and did not do any kind of spelling or grammar check, so it is most likely prone to show mistakes. I can go back and fix them if you would prefer. But I am honestly just wanting to read it myself lol. Let me know what you think. Also, I am more of a reader than I writer, can you guys please recommend stories that consist of Vader/Anakin finding his children at a young age before A New Hope. I'm dying to read something like that! Would you prefer that I continue this story? And if so what would you like to see? I am compelled just to stop and read other people's work, but if you do like this I can clean it up and continue on. If you could just let me know your thoughts?**_

 _ **Thanks, and enjoy =)**_

Luke and Leia now stood across from the green Jedi Grand Master known as Yoda. They were shocked to find that he was smaller than they were and did contain a since of humor as compared to Master Kenobi. He was now studying them and taking in their abilities they had assumed. They looked him up and down with their own curiosity and were somehow not surprised when Master Kenobi gave them a warning look to stay still.

They had been on Degobah this swamp like planet for less than 24 hours and had not yet gotten a proper night sleep. They had dropped Aunt Beru off on an outer rim planet that Master Kenobi would not give them the name of. It had been an emotional goodbye for Luke and a bit for Leia as she came to realize that this is an aunt that she would never come to know and that saddened her. She and Luke had grown close in their short time together and were now almost inseparable. Master Kenobi had cut off their connection to Vader and him and Yoda were now shielding their own presence within the force. Leia and Luke were excited because Yoda had agreed to train them in the ways of the force.

"Young they are, small they seem, but powerful they are. Trained they must be. Master Kenobi, you and I shall take on this task." Stated Yoda not taking his eyes off of the twins.

"Yes Master, I cannot agree more, but we shall remain here I assume? We will not be taking the children off world until their training is completed which will take years." Obi-Wan stated.

"True that is, we will all remain here until the training of the children is complete. Then kill Vader they must! Too corrupt and narcissistic Vader has become." Yoda stated.

Luke then breaking his concentration interrupted, "Excuse me Master Yoda and Master Kenobi may I ask for something to eat. I am quite hungry and have not eaten since we left my home planet."

Leia taking note of this added, "Um yeah I am quite hungry as well and I honestly do not remember the last time I ate something. I feel rather light headed."

Obi-Wan then replied, "Very well younglings, come inside I think Master Yoda has made us all some bantha stew."

He then ushered the children inside as their eyes lit up at the mention of the bantha stew.

All four headed into Yoda's small hut and they began to sit down at a table that was close to the ground. It was set up with four spots and there were no chairs.

"Are we suppose to sit on the ground?" questioned Luke

"It is so small in here, no offense but where are we going to sleep?" added Leia

"Sleep in your ship you will, until Master Kenobi and I can construct a small hut for the three of you to call home. On the floor you will sit yes younglings" Yoda added with a smile.

"Oh ok" the twins responded in unison as they both took a seat side by side one another as Obi-Wan and Yoda sat across from them.

Obi-Wan then got up and began to place bowls of stew in front of each occupant at the table. Then proceeded to place blue milk in front of the twins and then some sort of alcoholic beverage that was red in front of him and Yoda.

Luke then began to dig into his stew not holding back his hunger. Leia then proceeded to take a large sip of the blue milk then took a scoop of the stew and placed it into her mouth.

"Mmm… This is good" Leia remarked.

"Glad you like it young one." Obi-Wan remarked.

"Wipe you mouth you must, work on your table manners we will." Yoda stated as he looked to Luke who was now looking up from his bowl. The rim of his mouth covered with a combination of blue milk and stew.

"yes master." Luke stated the embarrassment clear in his voice as he began to wipe at his mouth.

'May I have some more please?" Luke questioned as he held up his bowl to Yoda.

"More you may have, but clean you must be." Yoda remarked as he took the bowl from the anxious child.

Leia then smiled and looked to Master Obi-Wan who was now chuckling but trying his best to hide his emotion.

…

Vader had now entered the Degobah system. It had been quite easy to pick up on the four force presences. Obi-Wan was a foul he though to himself as he began to prepare for landing. This was not going to be a positive encounter. Vader would have to retrieve not but one but two of his children and keep them safe but all the while killing both his former master and Yoda.

In the Hutt:

Everyone at the table froze as they could feel the negative force presence that was nearby. The twins felt as though they could vomit back up their blue milk and stew. Yoda and Obi-Wan rose from were they were sitting and did not give the children an answer as they headed out of the hutt to confront the upcoming presence that was lurking.

Luke and Leia did not need the two Jedi masters to tell them what was going on and who this was they already knew. The then proceeded to head to the bedroom suite of the hut then proceeded to hide under the bed. With not many options to choose from as they were limited.

Vader landed his stolen ship next to the ship that Obi-Wan had flown the children in taking note that this was the ship that he had detained Leia on.

Obi-Wan and Yoda then ignited their lightsabers and prepared for the confrontation that was awaiting them. They did not even have time to react. How did Vader find them? Was it that obvious? Had he grown so powerful that he could pick up on the presence even with shielding? They did not know all they knew was that this was not something that they had planned for.

Vader then exited his ship and did not have his lightsaber in hand. He remained calm and came to stand in front of the two Jedi, his eyes were not yellow but blue. He was covered in his well known black attire and did not show any sign of wishing to fight.

"You will give me my children, I will not engage in combat while my children are near. I will do what I must, but all I ask is that you hand them over to me and I will not engage you in combat." Vader stated plainly.

"Lord Vader, gained great power you have, rule the galaxy with you your children do not wish to do. They want peace and serenity. Understand this you must." Yoda stated.

"Anakin do you really wish to corrupt these children? Leia is afraid to go near you and feels your pain. What do you really want Anakin? Do you want your children? Or do you wish to rule your new empire?" Obi-Wan added.

"I want my children only! That's all I've ever wanted, something you both and the Jedi order dared to keep from me. You hid my children and took them from their dying mother, you lied to them and lied to me! How can you expect me to not be angry with you. I want to bring peace to the galaxy and I need to kill the emperor. I seek your help with that, I am strong but I cannot do that on my own."

"Then what after we help you kill the emperor Anakin? Will you assume his powerful role for yourself? Or will you turn over the role to the senate in order to bring justice?" Obi-Wan stated.

"I, I was going to bring the peace myself, the galaxy was under turmoil and corrupted when the senate was in power, I don't know what else to do. I just want my children, and I want them to grow up in a world were they can enjoy their childhood and do not have to put up with the corruption of war they should be free. I don't want them trained as Jedi or as Sith. Padme wouldn't want that for our children." Vader stated now growing frustrated.

"Your children you may have, kill the emperor we will help you do, but turn over control the senate you must. Otherwise all bets off." Yoda stated still holding his defensive stance.

Vader then looked down in frustration then nodded in agreement. "Very well, I will abide by these conditions. But please where are my children?"

At this point Luke and Leia after hearing the exchange headed out of the hut and made it outside to where everyone was.

They did not answer but simply came to stand in front of Vader, staring him up and down just like they had with Yoda.

Leia could tell this was not the Vader she had encountered earlier, this was someone else. He was softer and did not contain the harshness she felt before. This must be the Anakin Skywalker everyone had been discussing.

He then bent down and reached out to touch both twins on the faces, they then backed up naturally not knowing how else to respond.

Vader then let open tears streak down his face at this point then moved forward and gently grabbed ahold of each twin by the shoulder then proceeded to cup them in a tight hug holding them both close to his chest. "Please don't fear me, I will never hurt you. I love you so much, my little ones." He breathed into their hair. He then turned and placed a kiss on first Luke's head and then proceeded to do the same with Leia.

The twins slightly touched yet embarrassed by this notion did not move as they could pick up on the sincere nature of this notion. They felt as though he was truthful and they somehow both felt bonded to him in a way they could not explain. They felt embarrassed by the open affection in front of the Jedi Masters as neither one of them had expressed this type of nature towards them.

They also felt as though they may be subjected a need within him. Is family really what he wanted, he was willing to go to these strained lengths to get that single unit. Neither of the twins knew what to think about this and did not feel comfortable commenting to him and just remained quite for now.

He then broke the hug and cupped their faces in his hands. "Oh, my Luke and Leia, I love you and need you more than you will ever know."

"Anakin, you really do love these children?" Obi-Wan interrupted the moment.

He then looked up from the children still holding them close to him. "Yes, I do, they along with their mother are the prime reason why I did what I did, all of it, turning to the darkside, serving the emperor, killing. Everything. I am done participating in war. I just need your help killing the emperor then I will surrender my power as the right hand to the two of you and the senate. That way I can live a peaceful life with my children." Vader noted

Leia then broke her silence, "But what about the rebel alliance? They will need to know that they must stand down. I can help with communicating with them. I really enjoy working with them."

Luke then chimed in, "What about becoming Jedi, I for one want to learn the ways of the force and become a Jedi. I've dreamed about that for as long as I have been alive."

Vader then turned to look at the twin, "Oh Luke, I cannot allow that for now. Perhaps when you are older and Leia you must not worry about that now. I just want you two to have a normal childhood. We have so much catching up we must do, I have missed out on so much of your lives." Vader stated as he cupped their cheeks.

The twins then looked to Obi-Wan who was shaking his head. "Anakin, if they wish to become involved you cannot hold them back. Luke can train with me and Leia can communicate with the alliance if she pleases."

"NO! Out of the question" Vader roared. "They will not" he said making to a stand then placing a hand on the back of each twin and holding them close to his body.

The twins afraid to speak then looked to Obi-Wan for guidance.

"Anakin you need to be open to things, of course you do not wish to send your children into battle. But you must keep in mind that they are growing older and are formulating their own mindsets, you will need to learn to accept this."

Before Vader could provide a reply, both twins let out a yawn catching Vader attention.

"Luke, Leia when was the last time that you slept?"

Both twins looked at each other than to him.

Luke was the first to speak, "Uh well, probably when I was back home on Tatooine, which was at least 24 hours ago. Leia was probably before that."

"That is, it! We will continue this discussion in the morning. If this is the kind of vigor you plan for my children, I cannot allow it even if they wish to be a part of it." Vader stated looking to Yoda and Obi-Wan.

He then looked down at the twins, "Come now, we will sleep tonight on my ship, there is a large bedroom and a fresher we will share until I can figure out a more suited situation." He then began to usher the twins in the direction of his ship.

Both of the twins did not protest at this point because he was right about one thing they were exhausted and had not slept in days due to constant fear of his arrival and the pain of leaving Aunt Beru then finally the training Obi-Wan had then perform on the trip to Degobah then the long analysis that they underwent with Yoda upon their arrival.

They then began to wonder what they really wanted. The meal that they had just encountered was the first meal they had since being in the care of their new master's and even then it felt strained. But success meant that they would need to sacrifice things like food and sleep right?

Then their thoughts drifted to their newly appointed father, he seemed almost too attached to them and overbearing, if they remained in his care, they would probably be 40 before they could make their own decisions and have their own lives. He would care for them sure, but he would be around them constantly. Meaning every corner, they turned and every breath they took he would be there.

This was going to be a long couple of days and the twins had no idea what their future was to hold. All they knew was that they had to formulate a plan to somehow get a balance between care and compassion and work/vigor.

Obi-Wan and Yoda sensing Vader's honestly and the younling's tired nature motioned their approval of the action Vader was already taking then turned to retire for the night themselves. Yoda to his hut and Obi-Wan to the ship that he had brought himself and the children on. Knowing very well it had nice spacious quarters, no doubt larger than what Vader and the children would be sharing. But he did not even think about offering it up as Vader may question his actions. They would just need to address all of that in the morning after everyone had gotten a long-awaited goodnight sleep. He was not sure what to think about Vader's interactions with the children. Clearly, he needed them more than they would ever need him and he was once again proving to show both his possessive nature that he had with both Padme, the late senator now known as Vader's secret wife and even his former Padawan Ashoka Tano. This was going to be very interesting, very interesting indeed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, I had some time during my online lecture tonight to burn time and write this instead of letting my mind wonder like it usually does during that time. Usually not thinking about my graduate classes other than thank god I graduate next month, and my layered schedule will be over and I can just have Monday-Friday 8:00-5:00 that's my paradise at this point and of course writing this and reading other stories on here. It's a great way to unwind and takes my mind off real life for a little while. Sorry there will probably be typos as usual, as I am just typing this up and not editing anything. I can edit and polish this up if you guys would prefer.**

 **Enjoy!**

Anakin sat on the edge of the bed that his children were sleeping on. He was taking in their form and taking a look at their overall appearance and how they each compared to him and Padme. Luke had his blonde hair and blue eyes and Leia looked more like her mother with brown hair and silky skin. They were so young and so pure. He deeply did love them and was not sure how to proceed without them.

He just knew that they would not by any circumstances become Jedi, as Yoda and his former master Obi-Wan had in mind. That would be his job to protect his children until they could grow into adults and then rationally decide at that point in life what they wanted to do as grownups. He worried deeply for them he would need to kill the emperor before there was any sign of peace within this empire. Then after that he had not put that much thought into it other than he knew that he wanted to retire his battle/war efforts so that he could adequately spend time with the children.

What he really wanted was to take them to Naboo and live with them privately in the lake county. He would not be a sith lord nor a Jedi any longer he would get a civilian job and support the children that way. He thought he could use his natural born talents and become a mechanic or an engineer. He could maybe even reconnect with Padme's family so that the children could get to meet their grandparents, cousins and aunt. He did not know. He thought enitially that he could take the emperors place and bring the peace that way.

However, there may not actually be any peace that way because he and the children would always be under the scrutiny of the public eye and would most likely not get a break of any kind. He did not want that for the children either.

At that moment Anakin was shaken from his thoughts when his son's head popped up and he began rubbing his eyes.

"Lord Vader, is everything alright? Do you need anything?" Luke questioned.

This then earned the boy a shocked look, "Luke I am your father, please do not address me by that vile name! Everything is fine my little one, I am just watching you thinking about what our future is going to look like." Vader stated.

"You mean your going to let me train with Master Yoda and Master Obi-Wan in order to become a Jedi and let Leia work with the Rebel Alliance and become a Senator?" Luke blurted out without thinking of the ramifications of who he was taking to.

Vader then moved from his position on the bed and headed to lean down on one knee so that he was on the floor facing the boy as he sat up in the bed while his sister still remained asleep. "Luke we've already been over this, I am not comfortable with you training to be a Jedi and with Leia training to be a senator. The only thing we will need to discuss is what school system you and your sister will need to attend once Obi-Wan, Yoda and myself have taken down the emperor. I don't want you worrying about such things, I want you to enjoy your childhood my son." Vader stated as he moved his flesh had up and began to stroke Luke's cheeks.

"You mean when you kill the emperor right? And then what then?" Luke questioned.

"Yes, Luke I do mean kill the emperor, it is unavoidable, he is a very powerful yet evil man. We will not see any signs of peace until he is removed from his position. Then I want to take you and your sister with me to live in a lake house on your mother's home planet of Naboo. I will be with you always, but I will send you and your sister to a good school and I will get a civilian job to support us. I will not be a Jedi nor a Sith lord." Vader added.

"But you will turn the power of the empire over to the courts and the senate, right?" Luke added.

"Yes Luke, I will. I am not going to run the galaxy. I would never have adequate time to spend with you and your sister. And I cannot allow you both to be constantly it the public eye. That will just be another problem that would stand in the way of you enjoying your childhood. Vader stated.

"That sounds good for now but when I turn eighteen father, I will seek out the Jedi and train to become one myself. That's what I want to do!" Luke stated.

Anakin then hesitated and placed his flesh hand in Luke's hair now caressing the boy's blonde locks, "Luke… Do you know what that entails becoming a Jedi? Its not as simple as just fighting in the war my son. There are so many components that you don't understand, that Obi-Wan and Yoda will not tell you!" Vader stated.

Then from the entry way to the small living quarters of the ship another respondent entered the conversation. It was Obi-Wan he had come because it was now early in the morning and he had come to check on the small family unit because he had not seen them this morning and needed to discuss the matters at hand.

"The boy should be able to choose for himself even before then age of legal adulthood Anakin. As you are painfully aware, children are chosen to train much younger than he is now." Obi-Wan stated joining the conversation much to Anakin's dismay.

Anakin then whipped his head around to focus on the unwanted voice, "This is none of your concern Obi-Wan! This is between my son and I. You get no say in this! He is my child and he will respect my boundaries for him and that is final!" Anakin snapped.

Before Obi-Wan could reply Luke was getting up out of Anakin's grasp and headed in the direction of Obi-Wan. "Father you are too possessive of Leia and I and you were probably the same way with our mother before us! You don't listen, I'm nine and I should be able to become a Jedi if I want to and not because you have some strange grudge against the Jedi. They may have done things to you that you did not like! But I'm not you father, and I want to train with Master Obi-Wan! You just don't understand!" Luke stated and with that the tears began to pour, and he was out the door.

Causing Anakin to jump up in order to go after him but was then repelled by Obi-Wan with a slight force shove sending him into the wall.

"You should not go after him right now Anakin, he needs time to think on his own and he did make some valid points there. I am not trying to intrude on your personal affairs Anakin, I am just saying the boy is old enough to make his own decisions regarding training. If he trains with me, it will not be in the same format as it was at the Jedi Temple, you have seen to that my former apprentice. He can remain I your care but could train with me during the days and return to your family unit by the night." Obi-Wan stated calmly.

At this point Leia had been awakened by the series of events that had just transpired and was staring at both men.

Anakin now enraged formulated a response, "How dare you Obi-Wan! You are intruding and these are my children not yours! Even if Luke was able to come home to me every night, he would still be engulfed with your teaching and would spend his time at home studying and not with his family! I will not allow it no matter what any of you say! My son will need to learn to obey his father! I will not allow the free-range teachings of the Jedi! Luke will grow up too fast!" 

Leia then entered the conversation at this point taking into account the situation, "Father, Master Obi-Wan I understand that this is a vital conversation for the future but for now shouldn't we just focus on how we will be taking down the emperor and then focus om communicating our actions with the rebel alliance and then later with the senate. Father, for right now you need to not focus on the wellbeing of Luke and I but on a plan to Kill Palpatine. Talk to Master Obi-Wan and Yoda about that Father!"

Anakin then moved from his position near the wall to stand in front of Leia just like he had done with Luke. He then placed his flesh hand on her cheek. Obi-Wan then taking in the scene decided to remain silent thinking that the rationality of Leia may be enough to persuade Anakin and get him focused on the real task at hand just like Leia had just mentioned.

"Leia, my young one, you need not to concern yourself with these matters. They are things that Obi-Wan, Yoda and I will discuss with due time. But you are mistaken in one area, I must be concerned with your and Luke's well being because you are the first and only priority as far as I am concerned. I love you and your brother more than you know." Anakin stated is a surprisingly calm natured tone.

Leia then placed her hand on his and removed it from her face and placed it into his lap. "Yes, father I know that, but with Palpatine continuing to be in power, Luke and I are going to chronically at risk for danger. This will be the case until he is no longer living. So, father please just talk with Master Obi-Wan and Yoda and formulate a plan. That will be a true way to care for Luke and I."

Anakin then leaned in and kissed the top of Leia's head and then once again brought up his hand and stroked his had through Leia's loose strands of brown hair. "Yes my dear one I will and we will get it taken care of. I will do as you ask. But I must speak with your brother first as he is in pain from our previous conversation. Then we will form a plan. You are so wise my young one more than you will ever know, you are so much like your mother my dear Leia. Please stay here and try to get some more sleep. I am going to go find your brother then will do as you ask."

With that he then moved and made to a stand, "Thank you father." Leia said plainly as she then laid her head back on her pillow and closed her eyes.

Anakin then calmly brushed against Obi-Wan and made his way out of the ship to find his son.

Ob-Wan then slowly followed in pursuit in order to be there to mediate in case young Luke was to not want to talk with his father.

Anakin then made his way through the murky swap at least ten feet from the ship and then began to call Luke's name.

"Luke? Luke? Please I need to speak with you! Please do not push me out. I just want to talk with you."

He then stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the sight in front of him which was his son holding a lightsaber reflecting blaster bolts that were being shot in his direction while wearing a bowl on his head. Yoda was standing to the boy's side silently coaching him on what to do next.

"Luke! Stop this at once and speak with me." Anakin stated as he then pulled out his own lightsaber and sliced though small round device that was in the air shooting the blaster bolts at his son. He then deactivated his lightsaber and took the green lightsaber out of Luke's hands much to the boy's dismay and then removed the bowl from the boy's head and picked him up and placed him in a one arm grasp on his side.

"Father what are you doing! I wasn't finished! Please let me finish my lesson with Master Yoda!" Luke gasped while trying to break through of his father's hold.

"Freedom give the boy you must. Attachment leads to the darkside it does young Skywalker." Yoda added plainly.

"Luke Please I just need to talk to you for a moment. Master Yoda I understand that but this is not your concern, I have other matters I must discuss with you. But first, I need to talk to my son in private for few moments." Anakin added focusing on his son and the Jedi Master.

Then with that he brushed past Yoda to a wooden stump placed further away and then let Luke down to sit on the stump and then cupped the boy's face in his hands.

"Luke, I don't want to fight you, deep down I support you 100% in what you do, but you must understand, you are so young, and you need to gain some more life experience before you make such a huge decision for your life. I love you Luke and all I'm trying to do is protect you. Please understand I am not restricting you based on my own personal agenda." Anakin stated.

Luke then looked down not meeting his father's gaze, Anakin then moved the boy's face to look at him.

"I understand that father, it's just that I want to help is all and most children start their Jedi training when they are half my age. Its that way on purpose so that they can be truly selfless and not have the conflicting thoughts and concerns that you do father. The attachment issues you have, that is your greatest weakness, that is what lead you to the darkness in the first place. I want to learn to let go of my conflicting feelings and become one with the earth. I love you too father, but unlike you, I will know the proper time to let go and accept whatever will happen when it happens. Can you say the same?"

Luke questioned, Anakin then stunned by his son's wise words well beyond his years was taken aback, "No Luke I suppose I cannot say the same." He then paused then leaned in and kissed the top of his son's head. "I am afraid I will never be prepared to say the same my son. However, I was your age when I was initiated into the Jedi order when I was your age and I was older, and I had already learned to love because of my mother. I was taken from her Luke, I loved her and I was not able to see her again until I found her years later." He then paused as tears began to leak down his cheeks. "Luke your grandmother died in my arms…. Can you honestly tell me that you do not wish to learn how to love my son?" Anakin stated in a breaking voice while still cupping the boy's face in his hands.

Luke then simply stared at his father at a loss of words. "I want to learn to love in a selfless way father and protect the greater good by learning how to use the force in order to help others without getting to attached. I want to think things through before I act and I want to not rush into anything, I want to be wise some day like Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda. Don't worry about me right now father. We can discuss this at a later time. Right now, you need to talk with Master Obi-Wan and Master Yoda and come up with a plan to take the emperor down. To restore at least some peace, then we can have this conversation." Then with that look placed his hands on his father's then gently removed them from his face then got up to leave his father kneeling down to digest his words.

"But Luke I," Anakin started but could not finish his sentence as he became engulfed in his thoughts truly digesting what the child had just said. What both of his children had said. He was still not so sure he could let them go that easily, but they were right about one thing and that was that he did need to formulate a plan with Yoda and Obi-Wan.

 **So here it is, it's a great way to burn time while not fully listening to that long class lecture, they lose my attention after 45 minutes to an hour? Sorry for the typos, just typed this thing out did not edit but can if you would like me to going forward. What do you all think? Good? Bad? Ugly? Do you want to see anything specific in this story or have any suggestions, I'm open to constructive criticism.**


End file.
